Otro Rumbo, Otra Vida
by Philana
Summary: Después de la guerra Hermione se da cuenta que la magia le ha quitado demasiadas cosas y es hora de volver a donde siempre perteneció, el mundo muggle. Nuevo Rumbo, Nueva Vida, Viejo Compañero.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Sé que esto no está nada bien, que tendiendo unas historias sin acabar no es algo que de confianza, pero la cosa es que Edward y Bella, me han cambiado en un ámbito y no tengo el ánimo suficiente como para seguir con una historia donde sus protagonistas no me motivan, lo lamento. Es por eso que en un intento por buscar la inspiración necesaria para continuar con esas historias, estoy aquí con unos protagonistas que toda la vida me han inspirado.

La historia está muy sacada de la realidad, de magia sale poco, de luchas nada y de romance mucho. Insisto en que mi ánimo no es el que corresponde a una lucha y dramas, pero si para aplacar los sentidos con algo lindo y que no nos hará sufrir mucho, quizás si un poquito, pero no demasiado.

Hermione es la misma chica en muchos aspectos.

Draco es un chico distinto en muchos aspectos.

No busquen relación con la realidad más allá del pasado que nos dejó los libros, el tiempo cambia a las personas y eso hizo con Draco, por lo que si ven gestos de lo más extraño en ellos, por favor no me digan que eso no es real, esto es ficción por lo tanto, si serán distintos. Esto es tanto para ustedes como para mi y espero lo disfruten.

Los capítulos serán cortos, solo un poco más que esto, pues mientras más largos son, más me cuesta publicar y nadie y menos yo quiere eso no? No es un best seller ni la mejor historia del mundo, pues yo no lo soy, soy científica y no humanista, las letras no son lo mío jaja lo admito, pero me gusta imaginarme distintas cosas y aquí está el resultado de eso. Espero les guste.

Y bien no quise alargarme tanto, pero que va, quería decirles todo esto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Capítulo 1**

Lo tenía perfectamente claro, sabía que todo el mundo la consideraba una inepta e irresponsable, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era la vida y que estaba intentando cumplir un sueño que no le pertenecía a ella ni a nadie. Pero estaban todos equivocados, después de todo no por nada había sido la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Su padre le había suplicado, su madre había llorado, pero ella había tomado su decisión hace mucho. La magia le había enseñado tanto y entregado millones de cosas, pero también le había quitado el triple.

Y ahora sinceramente tenía terror a seguir perdiendo a quienes amaba. Sonrió ante la cámara fotográfica de su padre sabiendo que luego esta imagen no se movería y algo en su corazón le dijo que lo prefería así. Esta no haría que las personas en ellas se movieron, sufriendo por el recuerdo, de que algunos de los integrantes del resto que tenía no se movería nunca más.

Lo había decidido, mientras veía a la familia Weasley llorando por quienes había perdido, ella ya no podía con todo esto, había nacido muggle por una razón y ahora se había dado cuenta que su misión allí había terminado.

A los dieciocho años había vuelto al mundo sin magia, nadie le preguntó el porqué, ni le rogó que se quedara, había sido el momento de las decisiones y tenía que aprovechar ahora o sabría que después no habría vuelta atrás, además de que en ese momento todo el mundo pensaba en su futuro y no en el del otro. Harry siguió como Auror, a Ginny a habían llamado para que se uniera a un equipo de Quidditch y Ron… el hubiera seguido a Harry a donde fuera. Hermione suspiró rendida, el pasado le había quitado demasiado. No quiso ser dentista, no luchó por ser abogada, no deseo ser médico. Tenía una ambición distinta y ahora su fe estaba en el futuro.

Luego de unos años y a sus veintitrés años se iba de Londres, dejando a sus padres y formaría su vida queriendo empezar de cero.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Guardó su diploma en la última caja, la cerró con cuidado y sellándola bien para que soportara el viaje. No había querido despedidas, ni cenas, no eran necesarias, las celebraciones ya no tenían sentido, los años no habían logrado que olvidara nada, quizás el entono era el problema.

El golpe en la puerta la hizo voltearse y tomar aire con fuerza, ahora comenzaba su nueva vida, pero antes debía terminar la anterior.

- Son solo esas tres cajas y las dos maletas, yo bajo enseguida –le dijo al hombre que se había encargado de ir a buscarla para llevarla al aeropuerto. No había permitido que Harry lo hiciera, ya mucho había llorado el día anterior para volver a hacerlo ahora. El hombre asintió y mientras llevaba todo al pasillo ella revisaba cada una de las habitaciones de su departamento cerciorándose de que nada importante se le quedara.

Cuando terminó se detuvo en medio de la sala y dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de centro, su varita la miraba desafiante, como si intentara que se diera cuenta que no sería capaz de hacer lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero ella alzó el mentó, se mordió el labio y presurosa caminó hacia ella, la tomó en sus manos y con un movimiento rápido y fluido la partió por la mitad.

- La nueva vida de Hermione Granger comienza aquí –sonrió tranquila como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y salió de su departamento justo en el momento en que el chofer del taxi le tocaba la bocina por quinta vez.

_**Continuará…**_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Espero que este poquito les haya gustado. Lo demás ya se vendrá. Sus comentarios con más que importantes para poder seguir, pero no pido un número para seguir publicando, eso no me gusta =)

Mañana publico el otro, y así, como son cortos, espero poner uno por día.

Nos vemos que sean lindas y especiales toda la vida.

Con cariño y habiéndolas extrañado mucho, Philana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien no tengo idea si les gustó el capítulo anterior, pero espero que si. Aquí está el segundo. Ya saben, no serán muy largos, por lo que no habrá mucho. Se cuidan mucho. Ojala disfruten mucho.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Capítulo 2**

El viaje en tren había durado cerca de siete horas y cuando por fin había llegado al pueblito perteneciente a Havering ya era de noche y la estación no tenía ningún taxi disponible, ni alguien a quien preguntarle. Había sido la única persona que había bajado allí. Solo tubo que bajar sus maletas y sus cajas y ahora no tenía idea que más hacer en ese lugar. Rastro de alguna persona no había y las luces alumbraban tan poco que estaba comenzando a sentirse una idiota por no haber sido capaz de ser un poco más inteligente y consultar todo antes. Pero la desesperación de salir cuando antes de allí había sido tal que solo aceptó y fue suficiente.

Pero ya no hubo tiempo de regalarse más por lo que no había hecho, ahora debía pensar y encontrar una solución cuanto antes. Se sentó en una banca de madera que había fuera de la estación, con la firme intención de pensar en que hacer, pero con aquello no había tenido que esperar, la bocina de un auto la despistó y luego la presencia de un hombre la hizo colocarse con todos los sentidos alertas.

- ¿Hermione Granger? –preguntó el hombre bajándose de coche con una esplendida sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro. Era como su padre, de unos cincuenta años, con sus primeras canas intentando dominar todo su cabello, con una panza que dejaba en claro a todo quien lo viera que era regaloneado por su esposa y una vestimenta tan simple que Hermione no pudo más que sonreír y sentirse cómoda al instante.

- Sí, soy yo, soy la nueva…

- Profesora de la escuelita –terminó la oración el hombre por ella y tomando las maletas que aún adornaban el suelo- lamento una enormidad la demora, mi esposa me dijo que debería estar puntual, pero me distraje con un asunto de la alcaldía dijo comenzando a entrar cada una de las cajas al coche- Por cierto –se detuvo de improviso y tendió la mano a la chica- soy Jude Collins, alcalde de este pueblito de ciento cincuenta adultos, veinte niños y animales por montón –rió mientras hermione hacía lo mismo y estrechaba la mano del hombre- espero no haberla hecho esperar mucho, mi esposa me matará por eso.

- En realidad no esperé mucho, ni tiempo me dio en pensar en que era lo que haría una vez que recordé que no tenía su número de teléfono –dijo ella tomando ya solo su bolso de mano y ayudando al señor con la última caja que era la que más pesaba.

- Ah señorita Granger me alegra saber eso, pero también aprovecho para decirle que aquí o hay ninguna antena telefónica –e asombro de ella fue notable, peo por alguna razón sintió que aquello le agradaba. Necesitaba eso, dejar de sentirse controlada a cada instante, sin duda era algo que necesitaba dejar atrás- el único teléfono disponible está aquí en la estación, por lo que si necesita hacer llamadas, tendrá que venir a este lugar –terminó de explicar mientras se percataba de que no se le quedaba nada y ahora eran ellos los que subían al coche.

Eso era lo que Hermione necesitaba, que desde el principio todo fuera distinto. Que nadie la convenciera, que no lograran controlarla, que al inspirar aire, fuera precisamente aire y no dióxido de carbono. Cerró los ojos y suspiró al darse cuenta que si había tomado una buena decisión.

- Sé que debe estar cansada, pero mi esposa insistió en que usted llegaría con apetito y que una buena cena sería una excelente bienvenida. Verá, las profesoras nunca duran más de dos semanas, no le voy a mentir, este no es el mejor lugar del mundo y la calidad del lugar que ocupamos de escuela no esta bueno, por lo que si algún día siente que esto no es lo que usted esperaba, lo entenderemos perfectamente. Es solo que mi esposa tiene el fuerte sentimiento de que usted es diferente y quiere conocerla de inmediato –le comentó el hombre dejando de poner atención en el camino.

Hermione fue conciente de que cierta muestra de ruego había en su voz y no tanto para aceptar la invitación sino también, porque sabía que necesitaban que ella se quedara y no solo dos semanas. Por lo que la ida de una mujer regañando si no llegaba con ella a casa, al hombre que había sido tan generoso con ella, se convirtió en algo que no quería por nada del mundo.

- Claro, será agradable conocer a su esposa –respondió ella al tiempo en que Jude soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

El resto del camino fue en silencio y Hermione lo agradeció. De verdad estaba cansada, el vieja había sido largísimo y el treno no tenía ninguna de las comodidades básicas. La espalda le dolí y necesitaba con urgencia un baño. Llevó las manos al cabello y los dedos quedaron enredados al instante. El polvo que había entrado por unas de las ventanas averiadas no había sido nada agradable y necesitaba dormir. Hace un mes que no lo hacía como correspondía con sus ocho horas diarias, ante el temor que esto le traía.

- ¿Dónde viviré? –dijo de pronto asustado volviendo a mirar al hombre a su lado. No había pensado en eso. En realidad no había pensado en nada desde el momento en que la oportunidad había llegado a sus manos. Era tanto la desesperación de arrancar de Londres que esto no le había hecho darse cuenta que después de todo si era una locura, pero una que estaba más que dispuesta a enfrentarse. El señor Collins sonrió y siguió el camino.

- No pretenderá que la dejaríamos dormir en el coche ¿no? –el rostro de Hermione se enrojeció ante la vergüenza y solo una mueca se formó en sus labios- Luego de cenar unos de los amigos de la familia lo llevará a su nueva casa. Como todo aquí no es una de las mejores, pero es una buena casa y tiene todo lo que pudiera necesitar –la tranquilizó él mientras la velocidad del vehículo comenzaba a disminuir y se detenía frente a una pequeña casa que tenía todas las luces encendidas- Llegamos.

Hermione bajó con cuidado y estaba girándose para enfrentar el primer escalón del pórtico cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban las piernas y casi la habían caer.

- Por Dios Adele casi la haces caer –dijo la voz de una mujer. Hermione alzó la vista y solo logró sonreír ante la sonrisa de una mujer que se acercaba- Lo lamento, pero Adele está feliz de que finalmente haya llegado, hace días que llora por no poder ir al colegio –Hermione asintió alegre y se agachó para poder quedar al mismo nivel de la pequeña que parecía tener unos quince años.

- Tranquila que prometo quedarme el tiempo que sea necesario para enseñarte todo lo que sé –le guiñó a la pequeña y tomando su mano se puse de pie para poder enfrentarse al resto de la familia que la esperaba en a puerta.

Desde ese mismo momento supo que era todo lo que había esperado que fuera. Conoció a la mujer del alcalde Claire y a sus dos hijos Etienne y Luce. Cada uno casado y con dos pequeños hijos. Adele hija de Etienne y el bebe Bastien hijo de Luce. Eran una familia feliz, parecía que nada los afectara. La falta de cosas del pueblo era una constante preocupación para el alcalde, pero solo bastaba que su esposa colocara su mano sobre la de él, para que todo fuera distinto, para que él sonriera y supiera que el día siguiente sería distinto.

La cena la sirvieron enseguida y recién en ese momento Hermione fue consiente del hambre que tenía, de lo agotada que ahora se sentía y de lo mucho que una cama sería el mejor regalo del mundo. Un bostezo involuntario se le escapó haciendo que el resto de la familia riera.

- Lo lamento, pero es que el viaje se me ha hecho eterno –se explicó ella mientras un golpe en la puerta anunciaba que había alguien detrás de ella.

- Tranquila lo entendemos, por suerte el chofer ya está aquí.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al menos era algo decente. La había arreglado ya tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Cualquiera diría que una mujer sería lo más cuidadosa del mundo con respecto a la casa en la que se alojaba, pero él se había dado cuenta que las cosas no eran tan así y que quizás su perspectiva de las mujeres había estado siempre errónea.

Puso la ano sobre el interruptor y sonrió al ver que la luz de la cocina se encendía. Menos mal, de no haber encendido se le hubiera hecho mucho más tarde de lo que ya era. Miró su reloj de pulcera y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba llegar atrasado a ninguna parte, eso no era de él, jamás lo había sido y justo hoy cuando les había prometido que le haría a la hora la jodida luz de la cocina no había querido funcionar. Les había prometido que revisaría cada una de las instalaciones de la casa, aunque sinceramente él no le viera sentido, las mujeres olían entrar ver todo, colocar una mueca de asco y escapar a la semana, máximo dos, por lo que no entendía por qué está sería distinta.

Abrochó su chaqueta y cerrando la puerta salió de la casa rumbo a la de sus amigos. Habían sido los primeros que le había dado una oportunidad cuando había llegado a ese pueblo perdido en el mapa, los únicos que le habían enseñado todo lo que sabían sin preguntarle nada, sin extrañarse al darse cuenta que él no sabia lo que era un martillo y menos lo que era un coche y como manejarlo. No le habían preguntado sobre su pasado y menos el por qué aun estando el pleno verano el llevaba siempre camisas de manga larga.

Se habían ganado su corazón como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera sus padres, los que no se habían encargado de buscarlo jamás. Le habían enseñado lo que era una familia y tener hermanos, lo que era una cena en compañía y lo que era reír de la vida y hasta de si mismo. Y él había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para devolverles el trato. Les había ayudado a reparar la escuelita, a crear una ferretería y arreglar el correo. Por supuesto todo, cuando había aprendido a como utilizar un martillo. Les había mostrado lo fiel que él podía llegar a ser y que podían contar con lo que fuera.

El tractor no andaba muy rápido, pero siempre lo había preferido a los coches. Eran más grandes y tenían mucha más utilidad. Además de que con él se sentía con mucho más poder, cosa que le había costado dejar de lado. Sonrió cuando recordó la cara de su made adoptiva cuando vio u nueva inversión, pero después también la gratitud en su mirada cuando los había ayudado a despejar el camino de su casa cubierto de nieve. Le gustaba ese lugar y no lo dejaría por nada del mundo, no extrañaba el pasado.

Detuvo el tractor muy cerca del coche que había en la entrada sonriendo. Le gustaba ver el rostro que ponía el alcalde cuando notaba "la mostruocidad tan cerca de su bebe" palabras tal y como el las nombraba. Subió el pórtico y tocó la puerta escuchando como los pasos cortos de Adele se acercaba.

- Tío –gritó la pequeña colgándose de sus brazos mientras él la tomaba.

- ¿Preciosa te haz portado bien? –dijo mientras entraba en la sala y se quedaba en blanco, tan o más de lo que ya era- Por Dios Santo Granger.

Su cuerpo se movió con lentitud dejando a la pequeña devuelta en el suelo y mirando a la chica que tenia en frente. El pasado no se olvidaba y allí estaba ella para recordárselo. Lo que no se explicaba era ¿qué es lo que hacía allí? Desde que habían estado a su favor en el juicio que no la había vuelto a ver. No había sabido nada de ninguno, no había querido enterarse, la verdad es que no lo necesitaba. Y su presencia lo descolocó, el ministerio le había dicho que jamás tendría que presentarse y que solo bastaba con que cada año mandara una carta con su lugar de residencia. Nada bueno tendría que estar pasando si ella estaba aquí.

- Ahhhm Draco –el alcalde puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico- ¿Conoces a la señorita Granger?

- Yo… sí… fuimos compañeros de colegio –respondió él sin lograr despegar su mirada de la de la chica que se encontraba tan o más shockeada que él.

- Ahhh pro que alegría, hijo ella es la nueva profesora de colegio no te parece genial –sonrió la mujer de oreja a oreja al instante. Sabiendo que no todo estaba mal y que quizás sea eso lo que haría que la chica no se fuera como todo el resto de las profesoras que habían abandonado el futuro de su pueblo.

- ¿Profesora? –Draco frunció el ceño mientras volvía en si y su corazón volvía a latir ante una muestra de piedad a sus nervios. No era del Ministerio, era una profesora ¿Por qué eso había dicho no?- ¿No eres del … no te hiciste auror?

Hermione solo logró negar con un movimiento de cabeza y por extraño que pareciera le sonrió- No Malfoy, dejé la mag… quise alejarme de ciertas cosas y estudié pedagogía, yo… me vengo a vivir aquí.

El corazón de Draco se aceleró tanto que temió que en ese mismo instante se le escapara por la boca. El y Granger no podían estar en el mismo pueblo compartiendo con las mismas personas y casi la misma vida. No después de todo lo que había luchado por ser diferente y olvidar lo que había sido su pasado. Dio media vuelta y salió de allí corriendo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Bueno espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos mañana.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte.**

**Philana.**


End file.
